Can I Be Your One and Only?
by Personal Bubbles
Summary: Question after question popped into his mind and he couldn't think straight. Trotting back to his hive though he realized one thought that kept appearing. "2he'2 beautiiful." Sollux/Fem!Eridan Fluff,Humor,Language,Violence,AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Personal Bubbles here with my second fanfic!**

**Thanks for checking this out, and I love Reviews so please don't feel scared to drop your opinion~**

**Pairings: Sollux/Fem!Eridan may later come with other pairings (warning at top if you want to avoid the chapter or something! I'll understand if you don't like my shipping wall so I won't mind if you stop reading, but I'll try my best not to show it too much.)**

**Warnings: Angst, Fluff, Cursing(Gamzee,Karkat...ya'know.), Violence, AU(Explained at the bottom) etc.**

**Homestuck belongs to Hussie.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Eriidan...?_**

Sollux stood in front of a certain hive on the beach owned by a certain seadwelling Aquarius and contemplated if he should go through and knock on the door.

Reaching for the wood he stopped and thought to himself.

_What am ii doing here agaiin?_

A flashback to earlier that night popped into his head. It was right after he and Eridan had gotten into a fight when Sollux wasn't particularly in a good mood.

_Eridan had decided to take a stroll along the beach early in the night to clear his head. He had gotten a new wand after the game had ended, but today it was acting up for some reason. He tried fixing it but took a break and shoved it in his back pocket._

_As he continued down the shore he came across Feferi and Sollux playing in the water... well, Feferi was. Sollux was more avoiding the splashes that Feferi was sending him. She was laughing and teasing Sollux, and he was some what enjoying himself as well._

_Eridan stopped and smiled at the light-hearted look Feferi had, but frowned when he saw the person who was making her have that expression. Taking in a deep breath and sighing rather loudly, he tucked his hands into his pockets and kicked up some sand. Starting to walk away he turned to take one last glance at Feferi, but meet a pair of blue and red lenses._

_Suddenly his plaid blue and black scarf tighten uncomfortably around his neck. He started tugging on the scarf but couldn't get it unraveled It tightened until he couldn't breathe anymore. I low laugh was heard from Sollux but then Feferi started yelling._

_The scarf loosened again and left Eridan leaned over, hacking. Regaining his composure he whipped his head towards Sollux who was being occupied by an enraged Feferi. She was scolding him about his actions, but before she had time to go and apologize to Eridan, he was already gone._

_Realizing that he wouldn't stand a chance against Sollux with a broken wand, he fled. Feferi glared at Sollux and spoke in a commanding voice._

_"Sollux. I want you to go apologize to -Eridan RIG)(T NOW. )(e wasn't doing anyfin! )(e was just taking a night-time stroll! I won't talk to you until you fis)( t)(is. So you betta go rig)(t glubbing now, mister!"_

_"But FF-"_

_"NO BUT'S SOLLUX. GO."_

_Sollux shrunk down at the demanding tone Feferi had gained from years of empress training. Huffing, she dove into the water and swam under until Sollux could not see her anymore. He quickly scurried away to go look for the hipster seadweller._

Sollux was snapped out of his thoughts when his hand had hit the door in front of him.

"Oh yeah. That'2 why II'm here."

Tapping his knuckles against the dark brown door he waited for a response. After a few seconds he started to get annoyed and started banging on it.

"Hey fii2hface! Open the door! II know your iin there!"

A faint female voice was heard from the other side of the door, "Oh cod!"

"One sec-" a light cough and the voice altered to a lower pitch," One second!"

The door opened only wide enough for Sollux to hear the voice more properly.

"Wwhat do you wwant Sol. Didn't havve enough fun earlier or just wwanted to fuck me up evven more."

Sollux's face twisted into a look of guilt, "Yeah... about that. II'm really 2orry. II really wa2n't iin the be2t mood thii2 niight 2o II kinda took iit out on you. That'2 why FF took me to the beach iin hope2 two cheer me up. Really, II am 2orry."

"Yeah, okay Sol. If that's all then bye. I havve many other things to wworry about besides you," The door started to close but Sollux caught it with his foot.

"P22hh. Liike you have 2omething two worry about. II bet thii2 wa2 the hiighliight of your night ii2n't iit. IIt'2 not liike you have a potentiial mate2priite or 2omethiing," Sollux started to laugh and Eridan went silent.

"Go2h. Have you even made an attempt two wiin anyone over fully be2iide2 FF? IIt'2 hopele22 ED. 2he'2 miine and you know iit."

"Sol, just stop talkin'..." Eridan's voice wavered.

"Oh, are you jealou2 or 2omethiing ED? You have two move on already! You don't have a chance anymore. Giive up! The Priince of Hope ha2 no hope left!"

The door flung open to reveal a girl with shoulder length hair and clothes that were way to big for her. An Aquarius shirt dangled loosely around her neck, falling off her shoulder. A plaid scarf adorned her throat and lightning shaped horns stuck out the top of her head. Tears were starting to form in her purple colored eyes. She shoved Sollux away from the door while furiously screaming at him, her voice cracking as tears started to run down her face.

"I'M OVVER IT SOL! I'M OVVER IT, OKAY! JUST LEAVVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WWANT TO HEAR YOUR TAUNTIN' ANYMORE! I ALREADY KNOWW THAT FEF WWILL NEVVER LOVVE ME ANYMORE! I'M NOT THE ONE SHE CHOSE, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IT DOESN'T HURT TO SEE YOU AND HER TOGETHER SO HAPPY!" She looked up at Sollux's face, tears still flowing.

"It still hurts Sol..." Sollux was left speechless as he stared down at the girl.

Turning away from him, she took off her glasses and vigorously scrubbed the tears from her eyes. She looked back one last time at Sollux and walked back into the hive. Shutting the door softly behind her, Sollux was left to stare at it. He stayed there for what seemed like hours until he decided to walk away. Question after question popped into his mind and he couldn't think straight. Trotting back to his hive though he realized one thought that kept appearing.

"2he'2 beautiiful."

* * *

**AU: This is placed a few years after the game and everything. They are living on a planet quite similar both to Earth and Alternia except for little things like animals and vegetation. They live with the humans as well. The world they live in has dead trolls and humans, a few of them actually. That includes guardians and ancestors. They were able to create homes with the extra grists left over after the game or by living in the city.**

**If I forget to add anything then I'll put it in the next chapter :3**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review, I'd love to see the thoughts of this story!  
**

**- Personal Bubbles**


	2. Chapter 2

**Same warnings as before.**

**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: I Need Help Please_

"Stupid Sol," Eridan scrubbed her eyes hard, trying to make the tears stop flowing with no avail. Leaning into the back of her couch, she grabbed a pillow and starting screaming into it.

"Cod... Wwhy am I so emotional! It's almost daytime and Sol came hours ago!" Frustrated, she knocked a small flower filled vase off of the coffee table she was sitting in front of. She desperately tried to keep her clothes up around her body as she made her way to the kitchen for a glass of water.

The light of the morning sun came rushing in through the window so Eridan hastily shut the blinds before she could gulp any liquid.

Chugging down several glasses, she climbed up the stairs to her room and sat down in front of her husktop. Opening up Trollian she scrolled down to find a certain rainbow drinker.

**caligulasAquarium [CA] began trolling grimAuxiliatrix [GA]**

CA: hey kan  
CA: can ya come ovver?  
CA: i havve a little problem  
GA: If You Need Quadrant Consultation Again I Can Only Repeat What I Have Said Many Times Beforehand  
CA: thats not it at all kan  
CA: its a much more serious matter that needs to be revversed right awway  
GA: What Might Be Concerning You Then Eridan  
CA: wwell  
CA: it wwas a little mishap wwith my wwand and  
CA: ...  
CA: im not the right gender right noww  
CA: i need help  
CA: and clothes  
CA: bring clothes

There was a delayed moment before Kanaya responded.

GA: Im On My Way

**grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]**

Eridan waited anxiously for the jade blood and had decided to occupy herself with a small plush bee that she kept under her pile of shitty wands. It was supposed to be for Sollux but he never had the guts to actually give it to him a few years back. It became a safety blanket to her after a harsh arguement with Karkat.

She petted the soft bee and held it tightly to her chest when suddenly a knock resonated around her house. She shoved the bee back into its home under the wand pile and slid down the stairs, tripping several times over her excessively long pants. Grabbing the end of her cape, she pulled it over her head so she didn't have to be so exposed to the bright light outside called the sun. Despite the sun of this planet being much farther from the actual planet than Alternia's sun, she was still not accustomed to being out in daylight unless severely covered with sunglasses and winter attire.

Kanaya stood unphased outside in the early morning daylight with a large tote by her side. She quickly ducked into Eridan's household and wandered to the staircase. Once the door was shut and locked Eridan removed the cape from on top her head. Kanaya's brows furrowed slightly at the sight bestowed before her.

"I expected something like the mishap from March to appear, but this is quite suprising." Eridan looked at her with a confused expression and quickly defended his March Madness outfit. In which Kanaya returned with a laugh.

"Whatever seems fitting then Eridan. But what really surprises me though is that you did not explain to me that you were such a beautiful female."

Eridan was taken aback by the comment and blushed slightly.

"It isn't as suprisin' as you wwould think Kan. If I looked sexy as a male, I sure better look sexy as a female."

Kanaya shook her head and spoke as Eridan led them up the stairs to her room, "Not 'sexy' but beautiful. You are much more elegant than the connotation of 'sexy' provides."

"... I see."

Once in the comforts of Eridan's room, Kanaya began unpacking the large tote. She had brought a copious amount of clothing, fabric, sewing items, and even hair care products to Eridan's suprise.

"I don't understand the reasonin' behind some of these items Kan, can you explain to me wwhy you brought hair care products?"

"I had inferred that not only your body would need a new attire, but your hair as well. The thought came to me when I realized that you usually gel your hair up as a man, but that hairstyle will not match your now small petite body frame. You have the looks of a young, strong female now. Small, but built with a nice figure to match, as well as a baby face and pursed lips. Your eyes are also much larger than I thought they would be which sums you up to be a specific type of women."

Eridan eyed the scissors in Kanaya's hand wearily before humming questionably at what the glowing troll had just said.

"I'm saying that you have the features of an elegant dancer. A very nice body type to deal with considering, probably anything can work on you."

"I see. And care to explain wwhy you are comin towwards my head wwith a pair of scissors?"

Eridan backed up into a chair and fell flat on her bottom into said chair.

"A haircut of course. Correct me if I am wrong but you probably like your hair short since you are, well where, male and have had short hair all your life."

"Wwell... I see wwhere your standin' and I guess a haircut wwould be nice."

"Good. Now I suggest you just relax so I can give you a decent trim."

A few calming minutes of silence pasted besides the occasional snip of hair but all was nice. Eridan had almost fallen asleep when Kanaya broke her dazed thoughts.

"I suggest taking a quick bath to wash any excess hair. I'll be ready with several outfits for you to try on when you have finished."

Thanking her, Eridan turned into the hall and walked into her bathroom. Rinsing slowly, Eridan had forgot about being the wrong gender for a while till he noticed he had certain parts that were not fit for men. Not wanting to feel anymore awkwardness, she hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. Facing the foggy mirror, she swiped it and looked at her dripping self.

Her hair had matted itself onto her cheeks and sides of her neck, but it wasn't long. It barely made its way past her chin, but it was obvious that it would start curling inwards when it dried. Drying herself as fast as she could without looking to deeply at her new acquired features, she made her way back to Kanaya.

Kanaya was in the midst of deciphering whether or not a purple or black scarf would match a certain shirt. She turned and smiled at Eridan when she had walked in.

Blushing, she clutched her towel tighter and walked up to the rainbow drinker.

"So... wwhat exactly are ya goin' to make me wwear til this matter is resolvved, Kan?"

Taking one of Eridan's petite hands into her own elegant ones, she led her towards the blinds where she had hung several outfits.

"Do not worry one bit Eridan. I have chosen only the most proper of outfits that would match your taste, and only yours. I have observed that you have been advancing in fashion as much as I have throughout the years, and I believe the choices that are displayed here would help yourself feel much more confident in prancing around in the new skin you have gained."

Unhooking one of the outfits, she handed it to Eridan.

"This particular ensemble is more for casual events such as taking a stroll down to the beach, or a quick visit to the Grubmart."

"I-I see..." Eridan eyed the outfit wearily and proceeded to take it apart.

"Oh!" Kanaya dashed back to her tote and pulled a smaller bag out. She gave it to Eridan and her eyes widened.

"Wwha-wwhat are these?"

"As you are a female now, you will need proper under clothing. Do not worry, they are new."

"BUT... HOWW DO I EVVEN _PUT_ A BRA ON?"

Kanaya only laughed and shoved Eridan towards a corner to change.

* * *

**Funny thing you see... So I thought I never finished this chapter so I didn't upload it, till I decided to work on it and realized... I actually finished it. OTL**

**Sorry about that guys! **

**Review are always welcomed, and thank you to everyone for reading! _Love you all!_**

**-_ Personal Bubbles_**

_p.s. I got my tumblr page up for anyone who is reading Blame the Coffee! I'll be putting everything up soon(including this story) but for now, only Chapter 1 of BtC._

**_backoffmybubble_**_ (insert arrow__)_**_ tumblr _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Same warnings as before.**  
**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_ Chapter 3: How IIn the World Am II Gonna explaiin Thii2._

Sollux lay on the floor of his room, never letting his eyes drift away from the spot he was staring at.

The room was already starting to darken again. Biting down on his lip he gradually sat up and shifted through the piles of wire for his bi-colored lenses. He had casted them off the moment he walked through the doors. His face had flared up into a fierce yellow halfway to his hive, which left his glasses foggy and his thoughts unclear.

IIt'2 ju2t hormone2 2ollux. II'm not iin love wiith ED, or who ever that chiick wa2. II'm iin love wiith FF, only FF.

He kept chanting that thought as he placed his lenses back onto his face. He felt his stomach grumble, so he took his husktop and scurried out of his bedroom to his kitchen.

Setting his husktop on the counter, he turned Trollian on then popped open a bag of chips. The moment he dumped half of the bag into his mouth, a beep came from the husktop.

**[cuttlefishCuller] began trolling [twinArmageddons]**

**CC: )(-EY SOLLUX 8)**

**CC: )(ow did your apology go?**

Sollux stared at the screen.

What the fuck am II 2uppo2ed two 2ay?

**CC: )(ello?**

**CC: Sollux?**

**TA: yeah, iim here.**

**TA: the apology diidn't go very well.**

**CC: W)(y? W) (appened? 80 **

**TA: ii really don't under2tand what happened, two be hone2t.**

**CC: )(u)(?**

**TA: well, ii talked two ed.**

**TA: at lea2t ii thiink ii talked two hiim.**

**TA: he accepted my apology.**

**TA: ii hope.**

**CC: Sollux, you're not makereling any sense 8[**

**TA: yeah.**

**TA: attually, you know what ff.**

**TA: ii thiink ii'm goiing two try agaiin ju2t two be on the 2afe 2iide.**

**CC: That sounds like a good idea!**

**CC: )(ope everyfin goes rig)(t t)(is time! **

**CC: tell me )(ow it goes!**

**TA: okay, iill go over riight now.**

**TA: bye ff.**

**CC: BY-E GLUB 8]**

**[twinArmageddons] ceased trolling [cuttlefishCuller]**

2hiit.

II ju2t 2aiid II would go back.

Laying his head in his hands, he let out a screech. He ended up running to his closet and digging out anything that would make him look terrible.

"Okay... maybe iif II dre22ed iin 2omethiing that ED hate2 II could get tho2e hatred juiice2 onto that female ver2iion of hiim and get over thii2 2tupiid cru2h. Yeah, that 2eem2 rea2onable..."

"II 2hould really 2top talkiing two my2elf."

Carefully remembering which outfits Eridan had bashed, he threw one on and ran out his hive.

**_~MEANWHILE AT ERIDAN'S~_**

"Wwoww. I think this one my favvourite. Yup, this is goin' to be my signature look noww."

Eridan patted down the skirt she was in then twirled to look at Kanaya.

"It Does Have A Resemblance To The Attire You Wore When We Were Wrigglers. It Fits You Quite Nicely Actually. And Lucky For You, This Was The Last Outfit I Had Prepared."

"Gosh Kan, I can't thank you enough for doin' this for me."

Waving a hand at Eridan, Kanaya turned to grab the clothes that Eridan had rejected, "It Was My Pleasure, Dear. I Cannot Share The Wonders Of Fashion With Anyone I Wish, And It Was A Treat To Be Able To Find A New Canvas To Work On. Rose May Be Fashion Forward As Well, But She Has Already Developed Her Own Style."

She folded up the remaining clothes and gently placed them into her bag.

Kanaya continued to clean up her items when a knock was heard. Handing a hanger to Kanaya, Eridan ran out of the room.

"Eridan! I Do Not Think It Would Be Wise To Reveal Yourself To Anyone In Your State!"

Kanaya's warning landed on deaf ears as Eridan reached to turn the doorknob. The person at the door wasn't who she was expecting.

"Kar?"

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

* * *

**Hehe, short chapter is short.**

**Yeah, like BTC this is a filler chapter cause I really don't want to leave you guys hangin. It happens to me all the time when I really like a story and the author doesn't update.**

**Don't worry, the next chapter is on its way! And this chapter comes with a little doodle I made of Fem!Eridan in the outfit that she really likes.**

**It was a really fast doodle I did during class but I don't have a tablet so...**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcomed!**

_**-Personal Bubbles**_

_doodle's on my tumblr (and that's pretty empty right now so I don't think you'll have trouble finding it)_

__EDIT: I fixed those stupid mess up, sorry about that OTL


	4. Chapter 4

**Same warnings as before.**  
**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter: OH MY GOG, ERIDAN._

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

Eridan and Karkat stared at one another for a good minute and a half before Kanaya came rushing down the stairs.

"Karkat?"

"WHY IS EVERYONE SO FUCKING SURPRISED TO SEE ME ALL OF A SUDDEN. I JUST CAME DOWN TO ASK ERIDAN A QUESTION. IT'S NOT LIKE I DECIDED TO COME VISIT HIM FOR NO APPARENT REASON JUST TO BAKE COOKIES OR SOMETHING. DO YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD DO THAT?"

"Gosh Kar. Wwe get it."

Midway through Karkat's rant, Eridan's eye had started twitching. It wasn't that he wasn't used to the ranting, but some reason he felt more irritable than usual. Were girls usually this emotional? How does Kanaya stay so calm then. Being a girl was so complicated.

"HOLD ON A SECOND..."

Suddenly a lightbulb went off in his head as he scanned the odd girl in front of him.

"HOLY SHIT."

Stumbling back a bit, Karkat nearly fell onto the sand behind him. Before he could land bottom first onto the white grains, he regained his balance and composure... if he had one.

"ERIDAN, THAT CANNOT BE YOU. ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME. NO NO NO, I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT YOU'RE A CHICK NOW. OR WHATEVER YOU ARE NOW."

Karkat shook his head as Kanaya led him inside the hive. He continued to deny even as Eridan began to explain what happened.

"You see, yesterday night my wwa- I mean science stick started to act up for some reason. I thought it wwas just ovver heatin' or somethin'. It wwas still actin' wwierd evven wwhen I tried to fix it. So I decided to go for a wwalk dowwn the beach to clear my head. That wwas wwhen I saw Fef and Sol playin' in the wwater. He saww me and decided to use his psy-shit on me and choked me wwith my scarf. I ended up gettin' awway, but somethin' wwierd happened wwhen I got home..."

_Eridan ran away from the scene as fast as he could._

**_Cod, Sol can be such a jerk!_**

_The moment he got to his hive, he slammed the door open and shoved it closed behind him. Safe in his hive, he went upstairs determined to fix his wand._

_"Next time, he wwon't be so lucky..."_

_His anger levels continued to rise as he tinkered with the white stick. He kept muttering things to himself along the lines of 'I'll kill that lowwblood' and 'dammit, work!'._  
_Frustrated, he threw the wand across the room. It hit the wall and landed with a snap. Horrified, Eridan ran to grab it. He picked it up but then it started to glow. The light engulfed him and he started to shake._

_It was a rapid shake, like when you would space out when a friend was talking to you and they would shake you till you paid attention. When the light died down, so did the shaking. But he felt different._

_For one thing... his clothes didn't fit him._

_Rushing to a mirror he stared at the girl facing him. Same clothes, same lightning shaped horns, same purple irises, and same hipster glasses. He screamed but the voice that came out was a high pitched screech. That was when he heard the banging and yelling coming from the front door._

_"Hey fii2hface! Open the door! II know you're iin there!"_

"And he wwouldn't shut the fuck up so I had to answwer the door."

Karkat sat there for the first time, not being able to say anything. He tried to not look at Eridan, but it was obvious that his face was red.

"Eridan, Cross Your Legs, You're Wearing A Skirt!" Kanaya harshly whispered at Eridan.

Realizing why Karkat was blushing now, Eridan slowly crossed her legs. A smirk grew on her lips when she saw Karkat's eyes shift towards her then quickly away again. Poor Karkat had become Eridan's first victim of teasing.

"UH... WELL. S-SO SOLLUX SAW YOU TOO THEN?"

"Yeah. More or less."

"What Do You Mean 'More Or Less'?"

"Wwell..." She scratched behind one of her horns then bit her lip, "he was givvin' me all this carp about not bein' able to find a matesprit and I wwas already freakin' about the gender swwitch, so I kinda... snapped at him?"

"OH."

The three of them sat in awkward silence before Kanaya offered to go out for lunch. Agreeing to get out of the house, Eridan changed into another outfit that Kanaya had given her. Karkat stayed his distance from the now cute looking Eridan. The outfit didn't help at all.

As they made their way into the city that was built by deceased humans and trolls alike, Karkat couldn't help but notice the sad look in Eridan's eyes as they passed a store filled with adorable stuffed animals and trinkets. Then Karkat saw the giant stuffed bee surrounded by cuttlefish plushies in the window.

_WOW, NOW THAT'S JUST CRUEL._

They finally made it to the restaurant. It was apparently an earth restaurant that served a specific kind of food from a region that looked similar to a boot. It became Rose's and Kanaya's favourite place to eat. Kind of pricey, but looked good all the same. A cheery human brunette waiter led them to their table. How he could have led them was a mystery considering his eyes were closed the whole time.

"Ve~ Your server will be here in a moment!" He skipped away back to his post at the front counter.

Another guy came around, looking extremely pissed and a vague resemblance to the waiter that led them to the table.

"What can I get you basta- I mean, What can I get you today?" Kanaya and Eridan turned to look at each other and thought the same thing.

This guy would be really good friends with Karkat.

_**~HEY LOOK, LET'S GO OVER TO SOLLUX NOW~**_

Sollux strode over to Eridan's house as fast as he could, but it seemed that by the time he was at the house, she wasn't there. Out of breath, he leaned against the door frame and panted.

"2on of a-"

_Sweet little bumblebee, I know what you want from me~ Dupa Dupa La La Dupa Du-_

"Hello?"

"HOLY SHIT SOLLUX GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND HELP M- GET OFF ME FUCKASS!" there was a hissing laugh on the other end that sounded like kesesesese,"OMG, SOLLUX, GET INTO TOWN AND GO TO THAT PASTA PLACE AT TOWNSQUARE- NO YOU CAN'T HAVE MY VITAL REGIONS, WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!- HURRY!"

The line went dead.

"KK? KK, are you there? Oooohhh my goood."

Sollux ended up running back the direction he came from.

* * *

**Hoohoo, can you guys guess the special guest appearances from another fandom in here? I'll write a fanfic for the person who can guess the correct characters(all of them) and name of series!**

**Just put your answer in the reviews, then I'll announce the winner in the next chapter and on Tumblr~ (Pairings I will not do though... sorry: GamxTav or SolxFef)**

**Thanks for reading you guys!**

_ -Personal Bubbles_


	5. Chapter 5

**Same warnings as before.**  
**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Am... Ampurra?_

"OH MY GOD, GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU ALBINO CREEP."

The strange man who had come and caused chaos was now trying to avoid the life threatening slashes from Karkat's sickles. Nearly getting his 'Vital Regions' chopped off, he fled the scene, laughing.

.After the maniac was out of sight, one of the trembling waiters came up to Karkat, the one that didn't open his eyes, and gave him a hug.

"V-ve! Grazie grazie! I don't think my brother and I could have kept him away! Thank you!"

Eridan and Kanaya had to pry the little Italian off him before he could do it with one of his sickles. That was when Sollux busted through the doors, wheezing.

"KK...god...KK where the... the hell are you... Man am II out of 2hape..." Before he could collapse, Karkat came running over with a glass over water.

"OH MY GOD. TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH?! WHAT WAS TAKING YOU SO FUCKING LONG?"

Downing the glass Sollux spoke," II don't know... the fact II wa2 at ED'2 hou2e and had two RUN all the way here?!"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU AT ERIDAN'S HOUSE?"

"Yeah Sol, wwhy the hell wwere you at my house?"

Sollux looked up at Eridan and immediately flushed yellow. The adorable patterned dress and cardigan with the matching knitted hat made Sollux's legs feel a little off. Or maybe it was just the running.

"II wa2. II wa2 goiing two... um... get 2omethiing for FF?" Dropping a terrible lie, it was amazing Eridan even bought it.

Her fins fell a bit and so did her voice, "Oh, wwhat wwas it."

Sollux didn't seem to notice the change in mood, but Karkat did.

"SOLLUX. DID YOU FORGET ALREADY? I GAVE THAT THING TO FEFERI YESTERDAY. SHEESH, WERE YOU PAYING ANY ATTENTION WHEN I WAS TALKING TO YOU YESTERDAY?" Karkat rubbed the back of his head and continued to shift his eyes anywhere besides Eridan's.

Finally catching on, Sollux stood to his full height and quickly apologized to Karkat. Before Sollux could whisper a thank you into his ear though, the little Italian came back with several to-go boxes filled with food. The four of trolls were able to leave with at least a week of free pasta. They left with bags in hand and headed towards Kanaya and Rose's house to see if they could find something that could help Eridan.

As the four began to walk deeper into downtown, the awkward tension in the air didn't seem to subside. Kanaya was the first one to speak.

"So Sollux, Karkat. I Take It You Liked The Outfit That I Chose For Eridan?"

The two boys started to blush and stutter. Eridan just stepped back to the side for a moment and watched them try to defend themselves. The site was so amusing to her that she couldn't even hold her laughs in anymore. Kanaya, Karkat, and Sollux had stopped and turned to look at the girl leaned forward, laughing. Well to her it was laughing, to everyone else it was more like bells in an empty hall.

Her face was flushed purple and tears were on the verge of dripping. She abruptly stopped when she realized the three other trolls were staring at her, wide-eyed.

"Oh"

"MY"

"God."

"Wwhat. Is there somethin' on my face? Dear cod stop starin' at me you guys. You're startin' to freak me out!"

Kanaya looked around to the other two and smiled. Looks Like Someone Has A Crush.

"Oh It's Nothing Eridan, Dear. Shall We Go Ahead?"

Somewhat self-conscious now, Eridan wrapped the cardigan tighter around herself and continued walking behind Kanaya. It wasn't her cape, but it did do the same job. They walked by a repair shop and a garage filled with tools and broken robots. Spotting the familiar broken horn and feline hat behind a pile of discarded robots, Sollux yelled out into the garage.

"Hey NP!"

Nepeta bounced up onto the robot pile with a surprised face that stretched into a wide smile.

"Pawllux! Karkitty! Meowryam!"

Gracefully landing on all fours, she stood straight then ran full speed towards the three with extended arms. She gave them a crushing hug then jumped back, her eyes sparkling with excitement. Eridan hobbled out from behind Kanaya and awkwardly waved at Nepeta.

"Hi Nep, long time no see huh?"

Raising an eyebrow, she scanned the girl in front of her. Her eyes darted towards Kanaya and she gave her a reassuring nod.

"Um... Hi? I don't think we've met befur..."

"OH UM. NEPETA, MEET ERIDAN."

"Wait. Eridan? As in Eridan Ampurra?"

Eridan adjusted her hat and hummed a quick yes. Nepeta's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. Then to everyones surprise, a squeal.

"Ampurra you look so cute! But what happened to you though? It's not even March yet."

She invited them into the little garage and skipped away to get some drinks for them all. With a trey of lemonade in one hand, she dragged Equius away from his work to come and sit with the group of old companions. He looked a lot different from the last time Eridan had seen him.

His hair was cut a lot shorter and styled so it would look messy. Not to mention he got leaner, but kept his built figure. She wondered if Equius was always this attractive.

"Nepeta, as much as I would like to go down memory lane, I must get back to work."

"Come on, purrease? Ampurra was gonna tell us how he turned into a girl~!"

Equius scanned the group that had found several chairs to sit at. His eyes landed on the purple blooded troll.

"...I need a towel."

Nepeta gave him the one that was draped on her shoulder then handed everyone a glass of lemonade. Sitting down on a work table, she leaned in close with her hands on her knees waiting for Eridan to start tell the story.

Eridan took a sip of her lemonade then began telling them the story, this time starting from the beach mishap and ending at the point she had slammed the door in Sollux's face. She watched with amusement as Sollux shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"SOLLUX, DID YOU REALLY DO THAT SHIT? I MEAN YOU CAN BE A PRETTY BIG ASSHOLE SOMETIMES. I MEAN A REALLY BIG ONE. LIKE YOU ARE THE VERY PERSON THAT TAKES PEOPLE'S WORDS AND EXCRETES THEM SO THEY CAN JUST LIE ON THE FLOOR TO ATTRACT FLIES AND-"

"KK, the poiint."

"SORRY, BUT BE HONEST HERE. DID YOU REALLY GO TO HER HOUSE AND SAY ALL THAT CRAP WHEN YOU WERE TRYING TO APOLOGIZE?"

Sollux remained silent, not daring to look up at anyone.

"OH MY GOD."

"Pawllux how could you?!"

Sollux jolted up from his seat, sparks flying from the sides of his eyes.

"Okay ju2t because ED ii2 2uddenly a giirl mean2 nothiing! Why are you all beiing 2o 2uddenly 2ympathetiic two hiim, her, whatever! A gender 2wap doe2n't mean ED'2 goiing two 2top beiing 2uch a douchebag! And II only told hiim the truth cau2e Ii'm tiired of 2eeiing hii2 2tupiid face alway2 feeliing 2ad for 2hiit that already pa22ed! Iit'2 been like four year2 already! And II know Ii'm not the only one that'2 tiired of hii2 mopiing, II mean II 2tiill 2ee FF tryiing two get hiim off her back!"

"Sollux."

"Ii'm 2o 2iick of all the crap he giive2 half of u2! Day iin and day out, II alway2 hear FF 2tiill talk about how ED'2 2tiill 2ad but he'2 healiing now. He'2 been fuckiing healed for year2!"

"Um, Pawllux?"

"He keep2 tryiing two break me and FF even though iit'2 2o obviiou2 that we're fiilliing a red quandrant already!"

"SOLLUX STOP."

His eyes stopped flashing as he looked over to Eridan.

She was shaking, trying to keep the tears from flowing. She was clutching onto her arms so hard her nails were drawing blood. Getting up, she shoved past Sollux and ran out of the shop.

She kept running until she had accidentally crashed into someone.

Looking up, she made eye contact with Feferi.

* * *

**Winner from the last chapter is... *drum roll***

**~.~.~.~.~ _Miki.G Aru_ ~.~.~.~.~ Congrazzles! You were the first person to name all the guest characters as well as the series they were from! Hetalia: Italy, Romano, and Prussia Just message me on Tumblr on what fanfiction you want! **

**[backoffmybubble (insert dot) tumblr (insert dot) com]**

**I will be trying to do things like this for later chapters too so if you didn't get a chance this time, I'll gladly let you guys have another chance!**

**Also, for Equius's hair... Well I loved the design from one of my fave artists, Squidbiscuit on DA, so I decided to incorporate it into the story cause everyone's all older and a few of them were bound to change so like, yeah. /ramble ramble (By the way, they all passed the age were they all get suddenly really hot... cough)**

**Welp, thank you for reading! Hope you stay tune, and thank you for all the reviews as well~**

**- Personal Bubbles**


	6. Chapter 6

**Same warnings as before.**  
**Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Pale _

"O)( I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking w)(ere I was going!"

Feferi hopped up and helped Eridan up to her feet. Picking up Eridan's hat that had fallen off, she handed it to her. Murmuring a slight thank you, Eridan kept her face low so Feferi couldn't see it.

"I really should be goin' no-"

"O)( carp! My p)(one!"

Eridan lifted her head to look at the slightly shorter girl that was staring at the groud. Following her eyes, she saw the ruins of Feferi's smart phone all over the floor. Feferi bent down and picked up the shattered pieces and sighed. Collecting them in her palm, she walked over to a trashcan and dumped the remains.

"Cod, I'm really sorry about that. I- I can buy you a neww one if you wwant?"

"O)( it's fine, my matesprite was actually planning on taking me to go buy a new one. He's reely good with electronics!" Feferi extended a hand in Eridan's direction, "I'm Feferi by the way!"

Eridan stood there for a moment then quickly placed her hat back on her head. Taking the other sea dweller's hand into her own, she smiled.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Eri..."

Feferi beamed then began to walk and talk with the other girl. Their measly walk had turned into a full on girls day out. Walking in and out of stores that they passed, trying on clothes that they'll probably never even buy, and Feferi willing to pay for snacks and treats while Eridan argued that she would pay back. It was after they had gotten another cup of frozen yogurt was when things started to get more complicated.

Feferi and Eridan sat outside the small yogurt shop at one of the benches, eating their respective mixed flavors (occasionally though, one would reach over and take a piece of the other's yogurt). They sat in silence with smiles on their faces, until Feferi began talking again.

"Um, -Eri? Just a question t)(at you don't )(ave to answer, but I'm reely curious to w)(y you were crying w)(en we bumped into each other. Did somet)(ing )(appen?"

Eridan bit down on her spoon then slowly propped it on one of the yogurt lumps in her cup.

"I- it wwas nothin'... Just a little bullyin' is all. I don't really care anymore."

"Someone... Someone was being mean to you? I will not accept t)(at my new moirail was being )(urt! As -Empress it is my sworn duty to do all I can to protect every fis)( on t)(is planet! Especially the ones close to me!"

Feferi immediately stood, flushing pink with anger.

"Wwhoa Fef! It's okay! Like I said, I don't really care anymore! And it wwasn't really bullyin' actually. It wwas more of a brutal wway of tellin' me the truth..."

Feferi's anger slowly diminished when she saw how the incident had affected her new moirail. Eridan's fins were low, and so was her head.

"Would it mackerel feel betta if you glubbed about it to me?" Sitting back down next to the other sea troll, Feferi placed a comforting hand on Eridan's shoulder.

"Yeah, that wwould be nice. But, please don't be mad at me..."

"W)(y would I be mad at you?"

Sipping a breath through her teeth, Eridan began to tell Feferi the story, from the beginning to the part where she had run into Feferi.

"O)( -Eri! Of course I'm not mad at you. I already knew it was you I was glubbing to t)(is w)(ole time!"

"Wwhait... Wwhat? You kneww?!"

"Of course I did! I'm not stupid -Eridan, but I am reely surprised that Sollux would even do such a fin! I know you can be annoying sometimes, and a little bit of a strong come on, and I do admit that me turning you down like I did back t)(en would have been pretty painful, but it gives )(im no right to carp about t)(ose manatees even if it was for my sake! I'm pretty flipping upset wit)( him right now."

"... Thank you Fef."

Feferi turned her head to glance at Eridan and smiled. For the first time, they actually felt like moirails.

"So... are we good t)(en? No more awkward feelings? Just pale from now on?"

Smiling, Eridan nodded.

"Yeah. I wwould lovve that."

They got up and threw away their cups. Feferi began to drag Eridan back to the repair shop so she could get a chance to scold Sollux, and of course say a well deserved hello to everyone. She hadn't been able to visit most of her old friends being as busy as she was. Being Empress was hard work when you have a mixed human and troll government to worry about you know!

When they arrived at the shop it was already sundown. As expected, everyone had gone home. Nepeta and Equius were still there cleaning up though.

Tapping the garage door frame, Feferi walked in, Eridan still in tow. Nepeta looked up from her broom and smiled.

"Fefurri! I haven't seen you in furrever!"

She dropped the broom and came charging at the Empress. Feferi did the same. Giving each other back-breaking hugs, they laughed and walked back over to Eridan.

"Ampurra! We were looking for you all over the place! Pawllux ran after you but when we went after him, we couldn't find him either!"

"So Sollux didn't come back?"

"Yeah! Even Karkitty couldn't get a hold of him. Appurrently he turned off his phone or something. Oh, and Ampurra, you left your phone here!"

Nepeta handed Eridan a purple smart phone. Several calls and texts had filled up her inbox, all from concerned friends. Even Karkat had spammed her with various questions and rants. As she was scrolling through the messages, her phone vibrated. Opening the text up, she bit down on her bottom lip.

look ed ii didn't mean two make you cry back there. ii hope 2omehow you could... forgiive me. thii2 really ii2n't the be2t way two 2ay thii2 two you, but for 2ome rea2on, ii can't talk two you liike how you are riight now. you're diiferent then how you where before. phii2iically and mentally. ii don't know why but, the way you are riight now 2care2 me. iit 2care2 me a lot two thiink that ii miight actually

Sollux stared down at his phone in horror.

Oh my god. II 2ent iit. Iit wa2n't even fiinii2hed and my 2tupiid hand ju2t had two 2wiipe the enter key! Why?! Why would you do that phone!

"2on of a-"

Sollux sent one of the trash cans in front of him flying. Leaning back into the park bench, he covered his eyes and screamed. A few of the strange colored bugs in trees flew away.

He fell asleep watching the petal like bugs scatter.

* * *

**Okay, the AU seems to be getting a little complicated now so let me explain better this time.**

**The planet is huge! It became a landing zone for all deceased humans and trolls who had died in the meteor crashes at the beginning of the game or during the game. It also became the landing zone for most of the survivors who were able to win the game. Because of some timey wimey shizz that happened though, there can only be one timeline that lands there, so no extra Daves and such. The planet has grown profoundly in government and building construction. Plenty of towns have been developed and Feferi and Meenah rule all of it. The government is scattered into branches that link troll society as well as human society, but Meenah keeps the government steady with an iron fist, while Feferi keeps it safe and logical. The animals are pretty self explanatory as the story progresses. Also, the reason none of them can drive was because Feferi and Meenah wanted to keep everything as pollution free as possible. The technology is pretty advance though, so long distant traveling is actually easier.**

**Thank you for reading!**

** -Personal Bubbles**


End file.
